Fangirls
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Winry sets her sights on working on the famous celebrity, Edward Elric's, automail, if the heartbroken, young man will let her.
1. Chapter 1 The Concert

She gasped. "You're here, too?" Winry caught herself asking her best friend, Paninya.

"Oh, that. He is pretty cool, and possibly a little hot, but he isn't bad boy enough for me." Paninya explained.

"No one is bad boy enough for you." Winry teased. "Is Rose here?" Winry couldn't help asking Paninya.

Rose made their trio of friends complete, and had a major crush on the famous singer, Edward Elric.

Actually, Rose, often, had a new crush on some hot shot celebrity, but her crush on Edward Elric was the longest lasting to date.

"I think so." Paninya answered.

"She really likes him, doesn't she?" Winry asked, grinning, while stifling a silly, little, girly giggle.

She glanced around, and muttered, "How are we going to get in?"

"You have a ticket, don't you?" Paninya asked. There was a mischievious twinkle in her eyes; Paninya was a well-known thief, so this couldn't be a good sign. The that any law officials hadn't caught Paninya still surprised Winry.

Winry knew that her trio of friends was a very, odd group: A thief, a preacher's daughter, and an automail mechanic made up the trio.

Despite their differences, they got along just fine. The town called them, 'sisters,' because of how close the three of them are.

They looked very different, though, so they couldn't be sisters.

Winry is a blond-haired blue-eyed beauty.

Rose has punkish hair that is dark pink, and dark brown. Rose's skin is a pretty, milky brown color with eyes to match.

Paninya has much, darker skin than Roses's. She also has two automail legs, and gorgeous blue-black eyes.

Rose walked up, and smiled when she saw them.

"We can watch Ed's concert together!" She exclaimed excitedly, acting like she was a close friend of Ed's when she had never talked to him, before.

They, quickly, found their seats in the massive stadium.

Rose, immediately, started talking about Edward Elric, and how his brother had been, both, his best friend, and his inspiration.

Winry listened, closely, to humor her friend. She, however, got very sad, once she learned that Edward's younger brother had died in the train accident that took Edward's right arm, and left leg.

She hadn't known that Edward Elric had automail limbs, before.

A twinkle appeared in Winry's eyes at the prospect of having a new, automail costumer. She was, now, very excited.

She pondered over how to talk to the young celebrity.

Paninya gave Winry a knowing look; she had seen that look in her friend's eyes countless times.

Winry had not made Paninya's two automail legs, but had, often, dropped by to watch Dominic, Paninya's adoptive father, work on automail.

He had refused to allow Winry to be his apprentice, but let her come over to hang out with Paninya.

Winry felt the stir in the air as the lights went out, and then, changed. There, on stage, stood Edward Elric.

The girls on front of them went crazy: they were screaming, and bouncing. Those girls were, clearly, trying to get Edward Elric's attention.

Rose was much better at controlling herself; She squealed, and then fainted.

Winry, who was, probably, the most controlled, caught Rose. Winry, after all, only, saw Edward Elric as a potential costumer, not as a celebrity, anymore.

Paninya is naturally level-headed, so she didn't scream, but she looked very happy.

Edward started strumming his guitar softly, and then, his strumming grew louder, and harder. He started humming.

It put butterflies in Winry's stomach; his humming was the most beautiful sound, she had ever heard.

Rose had regained consciousness, and started cheering really loud.

Winry winced, and scooted away from Rose, to save her ears, and get rid of the headache that Rose had gave her.

Winry tried to listen to Edward, past her headache, but failed, miserably.


	2. Chapter 2 A Celebrity's Sadness

The worst part about being a superstar was, invitably, the fans.

They felt like the knew, and understood him; they didn't, and never would.

They didn't lose their other half, and have to piece their life back together.

He knew that he was grasping ay strands, and that befriending his sister-in-law wouldn't, really, make a difference. It wouldn't bring Alphonse back to life.

He had found, though, that he could relate to his, once annoying sister-in-law.

She was alright; she hadn't known Al has long has he did.

He, usually, visited her, just, to see the kids, that she, and Al shared.

The kids were, constantly, reminding him of Al, May, and himself. Maybe that's why he visited them, whenever he was in town.

He missed his younger brother, more than anything else.

They were best friends, and had always been eachothers' other half, because they grew up together.

They had always had eachother from the time that their father left them to their mom's death. They, also, had eachothers' back when they were forced to move in to their father's house, because they didn't have any other family left.

That was the time, that Al had met May.

Al and May were, both, eachothers' first love, and still been together, until Al's death.

Al had died, while on his way to visit May, and to finish up on the final touches for their wedding. Al and May were going to get married in three weeks, and May had, just, told him, that she was pregnant.

Al had been ecstatic; he was gushing over that with, enough, excitement and love to make Ed sick.

Ed, now, regretted every complaint about May, that he had voiced to his younger brother. He, also, regretted not being more excited over Al's upcoming wedding, and Al's future kids. He, even, regretted yelling at his father for attending Al's funeral.

He, also, wished, that he was more religious, so that he could feel more grateful for the words, and prayers said over his brother's grave. Maybe if he had been more religious than he could of saved his brother's life by praying for Al to live.

He would do anything, just, to have his brother back.


	3. Chapter3The Concert(As Experienced By Ed

Ed stared at the audience before stepping from the shadows behind the stage, where he had stood. The spotlight appeared around him, and his guitar.

He began strumming his guitar.

He did not find the spotlight daunting; he had been doing this for a long time.

He started singing a song, that he had wrote right after his brother died.

There's another world inside of me

That you may never see

There're secrets in this life

That I can't hide

Somewhere in this darkness

There's a light that I can't find

Maybe it's too far away...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

[Chorus]

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything in me

Wants to be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray

Cannot see under my skin

I won't tell you a damn thing

That I could not tell my friends

Roaming through this darkness

I'm alive but I'm alone

Part of me is fighting this

But part of me is gone

[Chorus]

Or maybe I'm just blind...

[Chorus]

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone

When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone

He felt that without a doubt, that he would die, and leave people behind, that cared deeply for him, just like his brother did.

He knew, that he could not hide away, and that his personal life would always be well-known, as long as he was famous.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most.

I wear the pain like a heavy coat.

I feel you everywhere I go.

I see your smile, I see your face,

I hear you laughin' in the rain.

I still can't believe you're gone.

It ain't fair: you died too young,

Like the story that had just begun,

But death tore the pages all away.

God knows how I miss you,

All the hell that I've been through,

Just knowin' no-one could take your place.

An' sometimes I wonder,

Who'd you be today?

Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?

Settle down with a family,

I wonder what would you name your babies?

Some days the sky's so blue,

I feel like I can talk to you,

An' I know it might sound crazy.

It ain't fair: you died too young,

Like the story that had just begun,

But death tore the pages all away.

God knows how I miss you,

All the hell that I've been through,

Just knowin' no-one could take your place.

An' sometimes I wonder,

Who you'd be today?

Today, today, today.

Today, today, today.

[Instrumental Break]

Sunny days seem to hurt the most.

I wear the pain like a heavy coat.

The only thing that gives me hope,

Is I know I'll see you again some day.

Some day, some day, some day.

He had written 'Who You'd Be Today,' about his brother as well.

He missed him, dearly.

They had only had eachother for the longest time.

Al loved May Chang a lot, and he wrote love songs for her.

Ed had, originally, refused to sing them, but after Al's passing, he sang them to honor him. 'Honey Bee,' was one of those very songs.

Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us

And you know I ain't good at this stuff

These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest

This might come out a little crazy

A little sideways, yeah maybe

I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best

You'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You'll be my sunny day

I'll be your shade tree

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Yeah, that came out a little country

But every word was right on the money

And I got you smilin' honey right back at me

Now hold on 'cause I ain't done

There's more where that came from

Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously

If you'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You'll be my Little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You'll be my sugar, baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Your kiss just said it all

I'm glad we had this talk

Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms

I coulda said "I love you"

Coulda wrote you a line or two

Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart

If you'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You'll be my sunny day

I'll be your shade tree

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

You'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You'll be my Little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You'll be my sugar baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You'll be my honeysuckle

And I'll be your honey bee

I'll be your honey bee

He, now, tried to get along with May, in an attempt to honor Al, as well.

And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.

Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.

But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.

Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.

Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.

All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.

All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.

There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.

To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. [x2]

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.

Fall into your sunlight.

He felt as if life wasn't worth living, and he wanted to be with Al. (Wherever people went when they died.)

He felt lost without his brother's guidance. His brother always knew what to do.


	4. Chapter 4 Winry's Determination

Winry was very surprised, when Rose didn't faint (Again.) on their way backstage.

A smaller, and possibly younger, Xingese woman was talking to Edward Elric.

The woman must of said goodbye, because she turned around, and walked off.

Rose squealed in excitement, "Edward Elric!" Rose was impossibly giddy.

Paninya rolled her eyes, and Winry smiled at Rose's obvious enthusiasm.

Edward wandered over.

"I'm like your biggest fan!" Squealed Rose.

Ed faked a smile, and rolled his eyes.

His remark was very sarcastic, "You are? I don't hear that everyday."

"Do not pick on any of my friends!" Paninya warned him.

"Calm down, Paninya." Winry finally joined in the conversation.

Rose held out a picture of Ed, and Rose added, pleadingly, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." Was Ed's response, he went to sign the picture with his right hand, then stopped, and switched to his left.

Winry did not miss that.

His handwriting was very sloppy.

"I heard that you have Automail. Do you have a regular mechanic?" Winry couldn't help, but ask.

His answer was a simple monotone, "No."

"I could be your mechanic." Winry, casually, suggested.

"I don't need one." Ed announced.

"You have Automail, don't you?" Winry asked, her voice had risen up a notch; she was starting to get very irritated.

"I do." Ed answered, bluntly.

"Then you need to see a regular mechanic." Winry argued back.

"I don't have to. There's one in every town, anyway." Ed retorted.

"That could mess up your Automail." Winry groaned.

"How?" Ed asked, as if he was doubting her.

"Every engineer has their own styles, and methods." Winry reasoned.

"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out another's, if they're both professionals." Ed reasoned with a tacked on insult.

"That wouldn't work; they all learned, and create Automail, differently." Winry hated what he was telling her.

'That ignorant fool!' She thought, angrily.

"I don't want a young, poorly trained mechanic, such as yourself, coming close to my Automail!" Ed growled.

Winry was not one to back down, easily. "I am the same age as you, and I have been working on Automail, practically, all my life!" Ground out Winry.

Edward turned away, and walked off.

"I can't believe him! He is going to destroy his Automail, and kill himself, because of his ignorance!" Winry complained about the one topic on her mind, as she threw some clothes in to a suitcase.

Paninya, who was resting, comfortably on Winry's bed, didn't even bat an eye at her friend's behavior.

Rose was downstairs, talking to Winry's grandmother, Pinako.

"Where are you going?" Paninya couldn't help, but ask.

Rose's footsteps were heard, as she walked in to the room.

"Rose, where's Edward Elric's next concert?" Winry asked.

"You're serious?" Paninya gasped.

"Granny gave me permission to travel for my cause." Winry explained.

"You're cause is to become Edward Elric's mechanic, right?" Paninya asked.

"Yep." Winry answered her.

"Can I come?" Rose asked, excitedly.

"Of course, you can." Winry told her.

"Paninya's going, too, right?" Rose asked, 'Oh, so innocently.'

"It wouldn't be any fun without her." Winry told Rose.

"Oh, so now you're dragging me in to your messes? You're crazy!" Paninya exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5 Ed And May's Talk

Trisha and Alphonse were playing right beside the pool.

Ed and May were watching them, so that they didn't accidently hurt themselves.

Ed was twenty shades of pissed off, that the Rockbell girl hadn't seemed to give up. If he didn't see her again, it would be too soon.

Wary of the children, he attempted to not cuss, as he told May about the encounter.

May looked too cheerful.

"Alphonse will be happy that you finally found someone." May told him.

May's son looked over, briefly, before deciding that May wasn't talking about him.

"I don't like her like that! She's annoying, that's all." Edward tried to explain to his sister-in-law.

"This is the first time that you have ever mentioned a girl." May said, gleefully, choosing to ignore Ed's reasoning.

"Damn it, May!" Ed growled.

May squealed, "Can I be your maid of honor?"

"No, because there will be no wedding!" Ed retorted.

"Aw... Does that mean that you're eloping?" May pouted.

"I don't love her; I don't even know her name!" Ed growled.

"You should always get your wife to be's name." May informed him.

"I am not marrying her!" Ed ground out.

"Why not?" May asked, tears starting to fill up her eyes.

"I don't know her." Ed told May.

"That's easy; get to know her." May exclaimed, perking up, instantly.

"I don't want to marry her!" Ed growled.

May asked, "She's that pretty blond that I saw before I left, right?"

"No! I mean yes she's the blond." Ed answered.

"Alright, then. Is she pretty?" May asked, mischieviously.

"You saw her." Ed mumbled.

"I'm not you, though." May told him.

"Yeah, you aren't." Ed grumbled.

"So, I see her differently." May informed Ed.

"You have eyes; you saw her." Ed grumbled.

"Is she pretty?" May asked, excitedly.

Ed groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ed asked May in frustration.

"Then, she is pretty." May squealed.

"I didn't say that!" Ed all, but shouted.

"Do you really think she's ugly, then?" May inquired.

"No, I don't." Ed grumbled in irritation.

"Yay! You think that she's pretty!" May cheered.

"Why does it matter to you?" Ed grumbled.

Sometimes, he didn't know why he bothered, May was still annoying, and persistent in being that way, too.

"I worry about you, sometimes." May told Ed, still sounding remarkably cheerful.

"Why?" Ed asked her.

"You haven't socialized with anyone, since Alphonse's death, and even before then you never took an interest in anyone before." May told Ed, sounding much more reserved, and even a little sad.

"I don't even like this girl!" Ed exclaimed.

"Did you say that she's an Automail mechanic?" May inquired, curiously.

"Yes, she's an Automail freak." Ed answered, glumly.

"The two of you would make the perfect couple, aside from me and Alphonse." May answered, gleefully.

"A mechanic and a singer, A song writer and an ex-heiress. Are you nuts, May?" Ed retorted.

"Nope! Oh, Ed. You shouldn't call your future wife a freak." May chastised him, smugly.

"I'm not going to marry her!" Ed yelled, causing May to giggle.

"Laugh it up," Ed stated, sarcastically. "My life is not a joke!"

"It seems pretty funny to me!" May announced.

Ed slapped her with his Automail hand.

"Don't hit me!" Cried May.

"You deserved it!" Growled Ed.


	6. Chapter 6 May And Winry Talk

May stared at the number, that she had written down. She started dialing the number, nervously.

"Rockbell Automail." An older woman's voice answered the phone.

"Is Winry Rockbell there?" May asked, timidly.

"Winry! Someone's on the line for you!" May faintly heard the older woman shout.

"Hello." She heard a young woman's voice.

"Are you Winry Rockbell?" May asked her.

"Yes. Who are you?" The young woman answered.

"I'm May Elric, Edward Elric's sister-in-law." May answered.

"Why are you calling, Mrs. Elric?" Winry asked.

"You can call me May. I want to help you get close to Ed." May chimed, cheerfully.

"Why?" Winry asked.

"I think that you could be good for him." May announced.

"You're not just talking about Automail, are you?" Winry asked, as a blush rose upon her face.

"I'll tell you all about it if you agree to eat dinner with me tomorrow afternoon." May answered back, slyly.

Winry flipped through her schedule for the next day, and answered back, "Sure."

May was thrilled, but tried desperately not to show it.

"I'll drop the kids off with Ed; they adore their uncle." May informed Winry.

"Wait... Kids?" Winry asked May.

"I have to go, I'll call you back, Winry." May hung up, immediately, after that perky goodbye.

Winry stared at the phone in her hand, and then she muttered something about, "All Elrics being rude."

* * *

What are you supposed to wear to meet a famous singer's sister-in-law?

May had called Winry back a while back to tell her where they would meet, and at what time.

'I'll just wear my usual.' Winry decided. 'If she doesn't like it, then so be it.'

* * *

Winry realized, that May was the youn Xingese woman, that had been talking to Edwatd Elric the other day.

May was wearing a light pink dress with a white bow around her waist. May had her hair braided in to two buns on either side of her head, and had many small braids coming out of the two buns. (It was probably a Xingese hair style.) Her eyes were a pretty ebony color.

"Are you May Elric?" Winry asked the younger woman.

"Yes." May answered with a dazzling smile.

"I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry introduced herself.

May nodded, and led Winry towards the cafe, that they would be eating at.

"I heard that you picked a fight with Ed."

"Sorry about that." Winry apologized.

"No, no. It's a good thing. Ed needs someone to make sure that he's taking care of himself." May added, waving away Winry's apology.

"You are talking about Automail, right?" Winry asked.

"Of course. What else would I be talking about?" May asked, slyly.

Winry shrugged.

"So, what do you know about me?" May asked, as they sat down.

"Not much, really." Winry answered May's question, honestly.

"I met Edward and Alphonse when they moved in with their father. Ed and I never got along with eachother, but Alphonse was a different story. I fell in love with him; we were engaged. It was three weeks away from our wedding day when the train crashed, and killed him." May told Winry.

"I'm sorry." Winry shook with barely contained sobs, as she apologized to May.

"What are you apologizing for? Did you crash that train?" May asked her.

"No." Winry answered.

"There's no need to apologize." May told her.

"Alphonse got you pregnant, right?" Winry asked May.

"Yeah, we had twins. I named one after Alphonse, and my daughter after Alphonse's mom." May explained to Winry.

"What happened to Edward and Alphonse's mother?" Winry asked.

"She died when Ed and Alphonse were young. They moved in to their father's house after that." May explained.

"Ed's taken this pretty hard, and I think that you can help him through that pain."

Winry stared wide eyed at May Elric after May had said that last line.


	7. Chapter 7 The Second Concert

Winry watched Edward Elric take the stage, but her mind was spinning. (She couldn't stop thinking about what May had told her.)

The idea of helping him through his pain was intoxicating, and she couldn't figure out why. Heck, she couldn't even figure out how to help him.

She foced herself to listen to the last song of the concert; it took her breath away.

I am in control

I haven't lost my mind

I am picking up the pieces

Of the past you left behind

I don't need your condescending

Words about me looking lonely

I don't need your arms to hold me

Cause misery is waiting on me

I am not alone

Not beaten down just yet

I am not afraid

Of the voices in my head

Down the darkest road

Something follows me

I am not alone

Cause misery loves my company

Misery loves my company

Leave me in the cold

You better run away

I'm gonna dig a hole

And bury all the memories we've made

I don't need your condescending

Words about me looking lonely

I don't need your arms to hold me

Cause misery is waiting on me

I am not alone

Not beaten down just yet

I am not afraid

Of the voices in my head

Down the darkest road

Something follows me

I am not alone

Cause misery loves my company

Misery loves my company

I am not alone

Not beaten down just yet

I am not afraid

Of the voices in my head

Down the darkest road

Something follows me

I am not alone

Cause misery loves my company

Misery loves my company

She heard all the pain in his voice, that he tried, desperately, to hide; it broke her heart.

When she went backstage, she felt exetremly nervous. (So nervous in fact, that she felt sick.)

"You are an amazing singer." Winry told Ed.

"That's why I'm famous." Ed gloated.

Winry growled, "Would it kill you to thank people?"

"Yes." Ed told her while he smirked.

She snorted, and rolled her eyes.

"By the way, I met your sister-in-law." Winry had forced the anger back, so that she could speak civilly with Edward; there was still a touch of annoyance in her voice, though.

"May!" Growled Edward Elric.

"You called?" May teased.

"How did you meet her?" Ed asked, motioning towards Winry.

Before Winry could, May retorted, "She has a name; It's Winry."

Ed hissed, "You didn't tell me that you met her."

"I wanted to make sure that she was good enough for you; she passed inspection." May chimed in, cheerfully.

"I'm a person!" Winry yelled in frustration.

May shrugged, and smiled.

"You're Edward Elric's sister-in-law?" Rose asked in a squeal.

"Yes, I am." May spoke, cheerfully.

"I always wanted to meet you!" Rose squealed again.

May beamed, and introduced herself, "I'm May Elric."

"I'm Rose Thomas." Rose chipped in.

Winry just stared at them, marveling over how May could switch gears so fast.

"Can you tell us all of Ed's darkest secrets?" Of course, it was Paninya, who had asked this question.

May giggled, "I would love to, but I have to watch my kids; I wouldn't want them to have nightmares."

"Rose loves kids; she can babysit them fot you." Paninya spoke, gleefully.

Ed growled, "May, you are not telling those kinds of things to anyone!"

May muttered, "I'm innocent."

"That's a lie, and you damn well know it!" Yelled Edward.

"Calm down, Ed." Winry wrapped her arms around him to restrain him from hurting May.

Ed froze.

May grinned, "I knew that she would be good for you!"

Ed glared daggers at May.

"I hate you, May!" Ed growled.

"No, you don't." Sang May. (She definately wasn't as good of a singer as Edward was.)

Ed's glare increased ten fold.

"Don't!" Winry told Ed. Her voice resonated in his ear, and his anger dissipated.

May grinned, widely.


End file.
